


The Best Pal

by sunflowersandstars (Emmeg)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Back rubs, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeg/pseuds/sunflowersandstars
Summary: Teetering on the edge of friendship and something more, romance finds Yuu easily.





	The Best Pal

**Author's Note:**

> I realized halfway through writing this that I was probably subconsciously thinking about this [adorable little fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11237739) by [TheWritingRaccoon158](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158).   
> Definitely check it out because it is the superior original!

  
Yuu loves being at the Tanaka home. It’s comfortable here. The shabby, slumped-over cushions, the faint pounding of Saeko’s drumming, the mixed smells of sour and sweet as Tanaka-san prepares dinner. Every day is different, yet similar to the previous one. Maybe this time there is a pile of recycling waiting to be taken out, or there’s a new space on the kitchen counter where an old appliance has been moved to be used, or slight variances in the volume of voices yelling over each other, or the clanging from someone out in the alley or back yard. The perfect mix of familiarity and chaos.

 

Today none of the other second years could make it over to study so it’s just him and Ryuu holed up in his room, pouring over their latest homework. Volleyball has really been ramping up this week, which means as regulars, they’re both a bit more behind in their schoolwork.  
Yuu can’t focus anymore. His stomach won’t stop grumbling and growling. The gnawing hunger is driving him to distraction.

 

“Think your mom’s done with dinner yet?” he asks.

 

Ryuu doesn’t look up from his book, “Probably not.”

 

“Hmm…” Yuu slumps over the table, resting his head on the papers there.

 

“If you’re done, you should help me figure this math out,” Ryuu complains.

 

Pushing up, Yuu shakes his head. “Nope. No more. My brain needs sustenance.” He scoots around the edge of the table and rearranges himself behind his friend, legs spread on either side of his thighs. “I’ll try to help you focus,” he explains, pushing the pads of his fingers into Ryuu’s shoulders.

 

After a few minutes of quiet massage, Ryuu stops pretending to study, eyes closed and head lolling as Yuu works the stiff muscles loose.

 

“Hey,” he taps Ryuu’s cheek. “Lay down.”

 

Without hesitation, they get comfortable. Ryuu lying belly-down on the floor, while Yuu swings a leg over, straddling the back of his legs and hovering over the expanse of his back.

 

“Here?” Yuu can better dig into the mid-back from this position, fingers running down either side of his spine.

 

“Uh-huh.” Ryuu’s muffled groans let him know when he hits a tight knot.

 

“Your back is messed up.” he comments idly, working deep into another ball of muscle.  
“Tell me about it.” Ryuu sighs.

 

Yuu giggles and pushes one hand under his t-shirt, smoothing a palm down his lower back. Ryuu practically melts under the touch.

 

“There?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Yuu’s stomach begins growling again, but he tries to stifle the sound with an elbow pressed against his gut. “Does this mean I get a returned favor after dinner?” he asks.

 

“Yeah. Whatever you want. Just don’t stop.”

 

Yuu grins as Ryuu relaxes back into position. His face smushed up on his forearm, mouth open and drooling slightly. Yuu can’t really say why he does what he does next, only that he acts on instinct. Leaning forward, he dips down, hand curled around the skin at Ryuu’s waist and lightly pecks the squashed, just-visible cheek.

 

His friend blinks then pushes up onto an elbow, peering back as Yuu settles onto his heels. “What was that for?”

 

A heavy blush pulses into his face.

 

Yuu shrugs. “Sometimes you look really cute.”

 

“Shut.” Ryuu stammers, “Shut up!”

 

Yuu laughs. Then Tanaka-san calls out, signaling the food is ready. “Finally!” He leaps off Ryuu and rushes down the stairs.

 

  
Dinner is full of laughter, teasing, a minimal amount of yelling, and a lot of rolled eyes. Yuu feels full and content after eating two portions of Mrs. Tanaka’s cooking. Saeko tells him to sleep over so she can touch up his hair dye, and regretfully, Yuu declines, knowing he’s expected home soon.

 

Before he leaves, Ryuu pulls him back into his room.

 

“We’re not doing more homework!” Yuu tells him, letting himself be led. “I’m too full now.”

 

“It’s always excuses with you, huh?” Ryuu teases. “No homework, I promise. I’m returning your back rub.”

 

“Seriously?” Yuu brightens at once.

 

They both get comfortable and Yuu sighs as Ryuu starts kneading the knots in his shoulders.

 

“You’re a real bro. The best pal. You know that right?” he asks after a moment.

 

“Oh, I know.” Yuu looks up to see a cheeky Tanaka grin™ emerging. It’s the one he wears when hazing the First Years or getting into it with Suga. “Apparently I’m also pretty cute sometimes.”

 

Yuu feels his own eyebrow bounce up in amusement.

 

The massage continues in silence for a while before Ryuu interrupts.

 

“So now I’m just wondering how I might take advantage of that fact.”

 

Yuu pushes up, moves forward, and clamps small hands around Ryuu’s ankles, trapping him more with his gaze than any real physical restraint. “You already do.” He says seriously.

 

That shuts him up.

 

Grinning triumphantly, Yuu gets up and gathers all his things. Ryuu’s eyes following him the entire time.

 

“Gotta go!” He says at last.

 

Ryuu scrambles to get up and grab the door for him.

 

“See you at practice.”

 

His friend gulps silently and nods.

 

Yuu leaves feeling tingly all over.

 

  
Volleyball practice the next day is a bit of a mess. This time it’s not all due to First Year infighting and hijinks.

 

The Second Years are all off their game. Ryuu keeps missing easy shots. Yuu has tripped twice over his own feet and once crashed into Yamaguchi. Oddly, Narita and Kinoshita seem to mirror their amateur mistakes, with Ennoshita being the only one not stumbling around like a beginner. Daichi’s already exhausted from yelling reprimands to the team.

 

“What is up with all of you today?” He grinds it out in a kind of gravelly whisper, away from the team, Kiyoko, and the coaches. “We’re trying to set an example here.”

 

“Sorry, Daichi.”Ennoshita speaks for them all with a grim look at his peers.”I think we’re just a bit distracted with exams coming up.”

 

Exams. _Right_.

 

Yuu chances a glance over to his best friend. Ryuu’s face is red, sweaty, hot. He quickly blinks back to focus on Daichi’s scowl.

 

“Chikara, I’m counting on you to get these guys together.”

 

He nods like a lieutenant while the captain jogs away, then with a resigned sigh addresses all the Second Years. “C’mon guys. It’s just practice. Let’s get our heads on straight”

 

They disperse, heading toward water bottles and towels, but Chikara somehow herds him and Ryuu into the same corner of the gym.

 

“I don’t know what’s up with you two today, but if you don’t start acting normal soon, everyone else is going to be weird too.”

 

Ryuu laughs a high, breathy laugh. “What do you mean? Normal?”

 

“At least look at each other. Stop avoiding each other!” Ennoshita bursts. “Daichi may not realize you’re fighting or whatever, but it’s making the rest of us nervous.” His voice lowers again, “At least act like friends until practice is over. We don’t need personal issues dragging the team down.”

 

Chikara leaves them with one last heavy look and a very long, awkward silence.

 

“I’m not…” Ryuu starts. “I’m not mad at you.” Yuu can hear the perplexity in his voice.

 

“Me neither.” Nor does he remember consciously deciding to avoid his best friend. Maybe he was subconsciously worried about the unusual non-reaction to his teasing yesterday. Maybe that’s what they haven’t addressed. “Did I make it weird when I called you cute yesterday?” He asks with a grin.

 

Ryuunosuke is quiet before admitting, “Um, yeah?”

 

“Oh.” Yuu sobers. Apparently, he was the cause of everyone’s discomfort. “Sorry. I won’t do it again.”

 

“No!” Ryuu jerks up sharply from wiping down his face. “It’s not like being called cute is horrible.”

 

Yuu searches him curiously.

 

“I guess it just threw me off that _you_ said that.” 

 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Yuu feels defensive. “We’re friends aren’t we?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Ryuu’s next words are cut short by Ukai’s shrill whistle. “We’ll talk later.” He promises, jogging back into position.

 

Yuu watches him go feeling strange and little lost.

 

  
After school Yuu waits by the gate. The evening sun is hot, the air sticky and humid. All he wants is to go home and eat a popsicle, but Ryuu still hasn’t appeared. When he does, it’s in a thick cluster of other students, so Yuu nearly misses him. He quickly catches up with a light punch to the taller’s shoulder. 

 

“Dude!”

 

Ryuu pulls away from his classmates and they begin walking a familiar pattern back home together.

 

Yuu thought they might start talking, as was promised at the end of practice this morning, but they walk for a few minutes in companionable silence instead. When they reach the convenience store on the corner and more students have split off and gone in different directions, Ryuu gently takes hold of his hand.

 

Yuu goes with it, relishing the warm tingly feeling that’s returned from yesterday. After a few more yards, Ryuu finally speaks.

 

“This okay?”

 

Yuu’s not sure if he means the hand-holding, the fact that they’re heading in the direction of his house again, or that they aren’t really having the hinted-at discussion.

 

“Sure.”

 

Another block and Ryuu stops. Yuu copies, fingers still in his. Ryuu gives him an appraising kind of look then leans in, other hand tickling under his chin. Yuu follows, feeling warm all over as their lips touch. Neatly and naturally. Like they do this every day on the walk home.

 

“This okay?” He asks again.

 

Yuu nods.

 

They keep walking and Yuu can’t keep his eyes off the Tanaka grin™ that keeps trying to make an appearance on Ryuunosuke’s face. He can’t seem to stop the sly smile on his own either.

 

“So, I guess it’s okay if I call you cute?”

 

“Yeah.” Ryuu agrees.

 

“Back rubs again tonight?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“We going to be okay at practice?”

 

Ryuu squeezes his fingers and grants him a full, open smile. “No problems here.”

 

“Cool.” Yuu laughs.

 

They stop walking to share another brief kiss. Yuu feels like he could take off running and start flying.

 

“You’re the best bro. The best pal,” he tells him.

 

“The best boyfriend?”

 

“Obviously.”

 


End file.
